Hold Strong
by Marchingkitty
Summary: A girl who has no idea who she is,where she comes from or what caused the mess that she woke up with around her tries to find out why Manny has made her the way she is. However nothing can ever be easy with a new evil lurking about. Not very good at summaries yet sorry and rated M for what may or may not happen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG just the oc and the plot line.

OOOOOOOO

?'s pov

The first thing I remember is waking up alone, surrounded by blood and gore. I was scared and cold and I was shackled to a metal beam. It was dark and scary. I cried hoping that someone would hear me but after a while I was still alone. I tried to call for help but I had no voice. So not only was I trapped, I couldn't call for help either.

_Someone please help me. _I thought as I brought my knees up to my chest causing the metal shackle around my ankle to clank and cried more.

"Hello? Is anyone alive in here?" I jumped at the sound that broke the deafening silence. Looking around I couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from. And then it spoke again. "Hello?...Man in the Moon, what a mess." It was closer.

As much as I wanted someone to find me, I realized I was afraid to be found. I didn't move a muscle for fear of being turned into a mushy mess on the floor.

Then a bright blue light filled the area. I jumped away from it out of fear for the unknown, causing the shackle to clank noisily. I couldn't see where it was coming from but it was moving closer.

"There you are. Are you okay?" The voice asked quietly. I shied away but didn't make it very far with the shackle around my ankle. "It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here to get you out of here." I stopped trying to pull away but still couldn't see the owner of the voice. I trembled on the floor as a cold breeze swept through the area. "Alright hold still this might get a little chilly."

The blue light moved closer to the chain that held my ankle and when it touched…it froze. I went to pull away and when I did the chain broke and I kept backing away till my back came in contact with something soft but firm. Looking up slowly the blue light showed a tall figure covered in fur with long ears. _A rabbit?_

"Cricky this place looks awful." It spoke funny. It was so much more different compared to the first voice.

"Yeah but we have what we came for." The first voice spoke. The blue light dimmed enough for me to make out a shorter figure than the one behind me. He had pale skin, white hair and blue eyes. He was wearing brown pants, a well worn blue hoody and held a long staff in his hand. "Poor thing looks scared to death."

"Yeah. Come on lets get 'er back to North's and get 'er cleaned up." The rabbit said before bending down to pick me up, I quickly tried to stand and run away but only made it a few steps before a pair of strong arms furry arms wrap around me. "Easy there sheila we're gonna get ya outta here so relax."

"He's right we're gonna take you to a safe place and you won't ever have to see this place ever again okay?" While he was saying this I was struggling to get away. When the boy in blue saw that I wasn't calming down he sighed. "I think we're gonna need to use the stuff Sandy gave us." And with that the boy pulled out a small bag and from the bag a pinch of what looked like gold sand.

As he came closer, I struggled harder giving the large rabbit a hard time.

"Easy there sheil-" He was cut off mid sentence by my elbow ramming into his nose causing him to drop me to the ground. The rabbit took a few steps back holding his nose muttering several curses. The boy in blue sighed and flicked some of the gold sand in my face. My vision started to blur and my eyes started to close till everything went black.

Jack's pov

_That girl sure can put up a fight. _I looked over to Bunny to see him still holding his nose, checking every few seconds to see if it was bleeding.

"You alright there Cotton Tail?"

He groaned. "Yea yea lets just grab 'er and get back to the pole. Bloody hell that sheila sure can pack a wallop."

I chuckled as I pulled out a snow globe and whispered 'North's Work Shop' and threw it opening a portal. Bunny had picked up the sleeping girl and quickly hopped into the portal with me hot on his trail. _I hope we get some answers as to who this girl is and why Manny sent us to get her._

OOOOOOOO

Alright everyone this is my first fanfic story I don't know what to expect as far as comments but I am open to any suggestions that anyone may have and I'll warn you know I may or may not pull in a few other characters from different movies.

OO Alright I'm going back through my chapters to fix any mistakes and I am going to say now that I'm a horrible person for not updating and I'm sorry. Heck I even had chapters ready to post and still didn't post so I am very sorry to all of the people who were waiting and thank you for reading this. OO


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG just the oc and the plot line.

OOOOOOOO

Jack's pov

As soon as we stepped through the portal, Bunny and I were greeted by Tooth, North and Sandy. North and Sandy looked like they were having a discussion about the girl we were sent to get, where as Tooth was busy giving her little fairies addresses to go to and gather teeth.

When they came up to inspect the girl in Bunny's arms, Sandy pointed to Bunny's nose which was bright red and looked like it was finally starting to bleed.

"Don't ask abou' it mate. 'ere ya go North. Now I'm gonna go see a yeti about my nose." And with that he hoped out the door to the infirmary.

"Jack she is filthy, what happened?" North asked looking at the unconscious girl in his arms. I looked down at her and realized that he was right. In the dark rundown factory building I hadn't been able to get a good look at her. She wore a tattered dress that looked like it may have been white at one point. Whatever skin was currently exposed was either covered in dirt or blood. Not to mention the many cuts that could be found in some spots. Then her face was smeared with blood with a long cut starting from her right eyebrow over her eye and stopped about halfway down her right cheek. Lastly was her hair, it looked like it was about two and a half feet long but was matted and covered in dirt and blood just like the rest of her.

The only thing that wasn't dirty was a gold chain that hung around her slender neck. At the end of it was an odd shaped pendant. It looked like it was broken into pieces some how but in its center there was a yellow gem.

Finally taking in everything that had to do with this girl at the moment, I turned back to North.

"I have no idea, but you should have seen the building we found her in. Man in the Moon, I have never seen anything like it." I looked to Tooth to see her distracted by her fairies. "North there were bodies turned into a bloody pulp all around her." I half whispered so the fairy queen couldn't hear.

North looked flabbergasted at the thought then looked down at the limp girl. After a moment he shook his head.

"Is no matter. We worry about it later, first we get her cleaned up. Phil! You get Carla and other female yeti's to draw bath and get girly clothes!" North called as he walked out of the room with the girl.

"Well… I hope we don't have a murder at the pole. Heh, that sure would put toy production a day or two behind huh Sandy?" I turned to the little golden man to see him giving me the 'really?' look. But then his eyes widened and he pointed behind me.

I turned around to see the moon shining brightly in the sky. Brighter than usual. _Looks like he has something to tell us._ "Hey North I think you might want to come see this!" I called out to the general direction of the door. Heavy footsteps answered my call as my attention was brought back to the beam of moonlight that was shining down on the guardians seal that rested on the floor.

"Jack? What is pro...blem." North's sentence trailed off as he noticed what was happening. Tooth had stopped chatting and was currently hovering next to me holding her hands to her chest.

"Manny what is news? Why have you told us to get girl from building? Why was she chained up like animal?" North asked the moon. As an answer the moon cast a shadow over the seal. It was a picture of a girl. The image changed to what looked like the unconscious girls pendant in one corner then three other pieces came into view.

"There're three others like her?" I asked looking up to the moon. It shined brighter as if agreeing with me. "What do you want us to do?" After a moment there was no answer and the moon started to shrink and return to its original brightness. "I hate it when he does that…" I sighed running my fingers through my hair.

"I suppose the other three will show themselves when the time is right… Right?" Tooth asked turning to North.

"I think you are right Tooth. For now we watch over girl." North said as he turned away from the moon. "I will take first watch. Rest of you may go back to work. I will send for Tooth next. Then Bunny. Then Jack. Then Sandy. And we go in order till she wakes. Yes?"

Everyone agreed and started making their way back to their homes, or wherever, to do their jobs. But before I could leave North stopped me.

"Jack I think you should know that I have very bad feeling about Manny's silence. I have feeling in my belly." He spoke with more seriousness than I had ever heard before. A sense of dread filled my being.

"We'll figure out what's going on North you don't need to worry about that." I said with a smile before jumping out the window and riding the wind to the northern hemisphere to spread more snow and frost.

?'s pov

_That damn brat has escaped me for the last time I WILL get her next time. _I thought as I looked at the sleeping girl in my mirror. _Soon she and the others will be gone and I can be free to do as I wish._

_OOOOOOOO_

Okay so I'm going to ask this now, I need some help with the antagonist on this I just need a general outline so I can work him/her into the story. Please and thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG.

OOOOOOOO

Third person pov

Bunny was sitting next to one of the infirmary beds polishing his boomerangs, every now and then sparing a glance at the unconscious girl, who was no longer the dirty mess that he and Jack had found in the run down factory.

Her skin was almost as pale as the moon and, aside from the small scratches, there wasn't a flaw to be seen. Her hair was as gold as Sandy's dream sand but turned white at the tips and looked to be around seventeen or eighteen years old. She was very beautiful to Bunny, but he would never admit that to anyone.

He sighed. _Maybe I could paint some eggs for a while. _He thought as he tapped his foot on the floor. A few little eggs jumped out and the hole closed while Bunny grabbed his brush and some paint from his pouch.

A few hours and several eggs later, Bunny's ear twitched bringing him out of his egg induced trance. _Cricky how long have I been at it? _He thought as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his paws then turned to the clock hanging on the wall. _Bloody hell I've been paintin for three bloody hours straight!_ He thought as he stood up and stretched his back.

It wasn't until he looked back down that he realized that the bed he was suppose to watch was empty.

"Hell where did that little ankle biter go?!" Bunny shouted as he quickly searched the room looking for anything that might show where she might have gone. "North is gonna tan my hide if I don' find 'er!" He quickly hopped to the door that lead to the hall and quietly peaked out seeing the hallway empty. _Alright sheila where'd you run off too?_

Bunny had quickly searched almost every room and hallway in the pole without any of the elves or yetis noticing but hadn't found the golden haired girl anywhere. _Only a few places left to check. The globe room and North's office._ He jumped into one of his holes and opened the other end up in a dark corner so no one saw him come up.

In the globe room, Sandy and Tooth were having a discussion about some weather trouble they'd been having for a few nights, but that was all Bunny caught of the conversation before he moved to the office, where he found North and Jack coming up with a new toy for the year but still no sign of the girl.

_But I don' understand… I've searched the entire pole and I couldn' find 'er anywhere…_ Bunny thought as he looked around the room with only his head sticking out of his rabbit hole.

All of a sudden, a yeti walked in with a few elves on his heals. _Well Phil doesn' look happy._ Bunny thought. The yeti started fussing in whatever language they spoke in and North didn't look too pleased with what he was hearing.

North sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Bunny, I know you are there come out from hole."

_H-he knew…_ Bunny thought worriedly as he hopped out with his ears laid back against his head. "Y-yeah North?" He hopped forward till he was standing in the middle of the room ringing his paws.

"Bunny why is Phil telling me that blond haired girl is in elf play room playing flute?" North asked looking at the pooka with tired eyes. Bunny tried to think of some excuse to hopefully get him out of the mess he had unknowingly made but came up short.

Bunny sighed. "I'm sorry North I was watchin' 'er but then I started paintin my eggs and I got in the zone. Next thing I know it was three hours later and 'er bed was empty. I went lookin all over for the little sheila but couldn' find 'er anywhere an-" North cut Bunny off.

"Seems like you missed a spot old friend." He said with a smile. Bunny smiled when he realized that the guardian of wonder wasn't mad at him. "What I find interesting though is that Easter Bunny, the one that hides eggs every year, could not find one girl."

"Losing our touch are we Cotton Tail?" Jack asked with a smirk. Bunny scowled at the winter spirit, but turned back to North who only smiled.

"Anyway I think it's abou' time for me to get the little sheila back to 'er room." Bunny said with a lopsided smile. North chuckled as he stood up from his chair.

"Yes and now might be good time to talk to her too. Yes? You come too Jack?" North asked.

"I don't see why I can't." Jack said as he walked towards the door with his staff on his shoulders.

"No freezing elf's again Jack." Jack groaned as he started to drag his staff across the floor and out of the office causing North to chuckle.

All the guardians ended up walking to the elf's play room and as they got closer they could hear the faint sound of a flute being played. The tune was soft and haunting, but at the same time it could brighten your mood.

"What a beautiful song." Tooth said holding her hands to her chest, getting lost in the song. Sandy nodded his head as he floated down the hall almost bumping into Bunny.

North pushed open the doors quietly, and the first thing he and the others noticed was that all the elfs in the room were crowded around one spot. Above them in the rafters you could see gold and white hair hanging down where the song was coming from.

"How did she get way up there?" Jack whispered to no one in particular. Just as he finished his sentence the song came to an end. North started to make his way towards the middle of the room causing the elves to scatter making their hats jingle, the other guardians hot on his heels. When they were just underneath her, a pair of golden eyes shyly poked around one of the beams looking down at them.

"Hey there sweetheart how did you get up there?" Tooth asked quietly as she fluttered up towards her. This caused the girl's eyes to widen and she started to back away slowly with the flute still in her hand. "It's okay I won't hurt you I just want to get you down before you get hurt."

The girl shook her head as she started to back up more but her foot slipped and she started to fall. Tooth tried to fly and catch her but the girl just flew away from her to the opposite side of the room.

The others stared at her in shock. "Did not see that coming." North said.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own ROTG.

OOOOOOOO

Third person pov

Everyone was staring at the golden haired girl who was floating in the top corner of the room farthest from them. She was holding a silver flute to her chest and had a look of uncertainty on her face. Bunny was the first to snap out of it and very carefully hopped over to where she was.

"Hey there Sheila, you remember me? I was the one who got you outta that old building remember?" Bunny said calmly. The girl looked down at him for a moment when her eyes widened ever so slightly. She slowly started to drift down, Jack then decided to open his mouth.

"Hey I was there too!" Everyone turned to him, all giving him that 'really?!' look.

When their attention went back to where the girl had been floating, they were surprised to see that she was no longer there or anywhere near the ceiling. Bunny chuckled and the others looked down to see her head poking out from behind him. She came up to his shoulders with her feet flat on the ground. "Don' worry Sheila he won hurt ya either. None of 'em will."

She looked up at him then nodded shyly and stepped out from behind him holding the flute behind her back, she looked at the floor. This caused Bunny to chuckle again. Jack walked up slowly with his eyes on the floor a slight blush colored his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I uh… I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized. She looked up a little bit and a shy smile spread across her face causing Jack to smile back. "My name is Jack Frost by the way." He started to get excited at the thought of having a new friend. "You already know Bunny the Easter Kangaroo." Bunny groaned at the nickname rubbing a paw across his face. "Then you have North, Tooth and Sandy." Jack said introducing the other guardians.

She looked up a little bit more and waved. Bunny chuckled. "A little shy there ey sheila?" She looked up at the tall Bunny and blushed looking away. Tooth carefully fluttered over to her to get a better look.

"Aw she's so pretty. What's your name?" Tooth asked almost whispering so she didn't scare her. The blond haired girl looked up at the tooth fairy and shrugged. "You don't remember? Hm." She called over some of her baby teeth and sent them to her palace to try and find a capsule with the girls face on it.

North and Sandy started walking over, causing the girl tried to hide behind Bunny but he caught her and held her in front of him by her shoulders. "Relax sheila."

"Do not worry little one we would not hurt fly let alone pretty girl like you." North said trying to get her to warm up to them. Sandy floated closer and use his dream sand making a little bunny causing her to smile and reach out to touch it but it started to hop around the room with her flying after it. Sandy laughed silently as he watched her.

"So what are we gonna call her for now?" Tooth asked as she watched the girl fly around the room.

"Good question." Jack said as he leaned on his staff as he watch her easily fly around and through the beams in the ceiling and the play equipment set up for the elfs. The others were silent for a moment.

"April." Everyone turned to Bunny. A question mark appeared above the sandmans head. "I think we should call 'er April." The others thought for a moment.

"Why 'April' Bunny?" Tooth asked confused.

"Well she was found surrounded by death but she alone was the only living thing in the entire building. A new beginning and April is the month of new beginnings."

"And the month of Easter." Jack mumbled as he rolled his eyes. The others started to laugh a little.

"But I agree with Bunny." Jack said smiling at the guardian of hope.

"I think it is good name for her for now." North said looking at the golden haired girl, still chasing the sand rabbit. Sandy and Tooth agreed as well.

"Ey blondie!" Bunnymund called out. The girl stopped and looked back at the large bunny. "Come 'er please." She quickly flew over and landed in front of her savior. "Until we know what your real name do you mind if we call ya 'April'?" She smiled and nodded gently.

"Great now we get to business!" North unknowingly shouted causing April to jump and hide behind Bunny. "Eh sorry." North scratch the back of his neck. "Come April I have questions that need answers." He tried to guide her out of the room but she only wrapped her arms around Bunny's waist causing him to blush under his fur.

"Don' worry sheila. I'll go with ya." Bunny said putting his paw over her hands. April let go after a moment and with her head down followed North.

OOOOOOOO

Alright I'm sorry for not updating for a while for those who care but I've been either too busy, too lazy or my sister was hogging the computer. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often and I'll try to put up two chapters at a time if I get hit with the inspiration stick:3 Please review that way I know if I need to change something and feel free to make suggestions to what I should do next. And for the record I will need help will a villain in the future but that can wait for another day. Happy reading everyone! 3

OOOOOOOO

Okay I am satisfied with my previous chapters for the moment and I WILL be posting a new chapter either in the next hour or so or by tomorrow at the latest so please bare with me! Love you all!3


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own ROTG.

OOOOOOOO

Third person pov

As the guardians walked down the halls, Jack noticed the scared look on her face and smiled. _I think its time I brighten up the mood._ Jack Flew up to North and whispered his plan the the large man's ear. North looked behind him, as he kept walking, to April and nodded his head to the the guardian of fun.

Jack laughed quietly as he flew behind the rest of the group and used his power to make a path of ice under their feet. This caused April to slide a little, but caught her balance before she could fall. She looked down at the now icy floor on confusion. North stepped off the ice and motioned for Bunny, Sandy and Tooth to do the same and quickly did so.

Jack then whispered for the wind, making it push April quickly along the ice, causing her to move a foot back to keep her balance. She looked up at the ice path in front of her and saw a yeti at a work table putting wheels on skate boards. April reached out and grabbed one without wheels and quickly jumped onto it to keep from losing the feeling in her bare feet on the ice. The ice disappearing a few feet behind her as she went along.

Jack came up beside her laughing as the wind pushed her a little faster down the path, then he flew in front of her and guided the path with his staff. He made a jump causing her to jump over a yeti carrying several dolls in his arms, April kneeled down and grabbed the board and holding it to her feet till she came back down onto the ice.

He lead April down a long winding path through the workshop, making sure she didn't fall and eventually came to a stop in the globe room.

"Well that was fun huh April?" Jack asked, as he landed near North and the others who had just walked through the door. April nodded shyly as she looked at her new surroundings then floated up to the globe, curiously looking at the little yellow lights that covered it. Tooth fluttered up to her causing April to float back a little.

"It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you." Tooth said as she held out her hand.

April looked to Bunny who nodded his head before she took Tooth's hand. Tooth pulled her down to the rest of the guardians. North stepped forward and held out the silver flute that had earlier slipped from her fingers. Her eyes widened as she gently grabbed the instrument and held it to her chest and tried to step back but bumped into Bunny making her jump.

"Relax there shelia." Bunny put his paws on her shoulders and lead her to a chair.

"Now to business. We have questions that need answers." North said sternly as he sat in the chair next to April. "First. Who are you?"

All April did was was give a troubled look before she shrugged hesitantly. Standing quietly for a few moments, she bit her lip before gestured to her flute, silently asking to play. North nodded puzzled but sat back and waited for her to play.

April sat up straight and softly blew of the flute making it glow gently. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and began to play.

The others took seats as they listened to the golden haired girl play her song and were surprised when they started to see a mist start to form above her.

Bunny's pov

I watched as mist started to appear over April's head. It started to form a picture and faded colors covered some parts. They were people. There were several tall people and five smaller people. Three of the smaller people were taken away and the fourth looked like it was being beaten. The fifth looked like it was just watching and pointing. The figure left the picture and the tall people looked like they were melting!

_It's April._ I thought as I stood up and watched as the small figure crouched down and looked like it was holding its head before falling completely to the ground. I looked down to April and saw that she was trembling with tears spilling down her face, her skin paler than usual and was slick with sweat.

I quickly hopped over and snatched the flute away causing the mist to quickly disappear and the glow on the flute to fade. April slumped forward against me as everything went back to normal. I looked to Tooth and saw that North was holding the sobbing fairy. Jack and Sandy just had a look of shock on their faces.

Turning my attention back to April, I put the flute on the table and picked her up. She gripped my fur lightly in one hand and rested her head against my chest.

"Well I think thats enough for today North. I'll just put 'er to bed." I said quietly before hopping down a tunnel to the infirmary.

Jack's pov

_Never in my wildest…_ I was stunned. I could hardly comprehend what I had just seen. I could feel the temperature drop and the air felt heavy, making it hard to breath. Tooth's sobs were muffled and I turned to see North holding Tooth and Sandy's normal golden glow had dimmed considerably.

I cleared my throat.

"Well that was a big shock huh?" I said with a half forced smile. Tooth let go of North and tried to quiet her sobs. "I'm going to the kitchen for some eggnog and maybe a cookie to help… process today's events. Anyone else care to join me?"

The others smiled and North chuckled at the guardian as they made their way to the kitchen.

OOOOOOOO

Hey! I did what I promised and got this up maybe an hour or two after editing chapter four. I hope you all are enjoying this and I hope you all will help me with our evil doer. Granted Pitch will make an appearance soon but he's not the biggest baddy in this story and yes the other three figures will make an appearance but much later. Thank you for reading!3


End file.
